bobo_and_yig_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobo and Yig Land Pretend You're Xyzzy card set
This is a list of cards for Pretend You're Xyzzy, an online clone of Cards Against Humanity. Seeing as how Apples to Apples has been a favourite game of ours, we quickly came to love the game and decided that it would be fun to come up with a card set for the game, and possibly even use it, as the game is open source and MagusBenus could set up a server. Rather than using a random number of underscores, please use blank on black cards as to allow MagusBenus to write a script that can enter all of the cards into a database for him (since he's a lazy ass). Rather than doing everything above, the set has been incorporated into PYZ through Cardcast. Black Cards Bobbo's crotch was last seen blank. Bobbo's crotch was last seen in blank. blank. Just like Bobbo's crotch! Chig will not tolerate any blank. The real reason Cantaloupia left to become its own planet was blank. The Cantaloupian War was all started because of blank. Before nuclear war melons, the Cantaloupian War was fought with blank. When he ran for president, Bobbo's slogan was blank blank. Foof's new drug is a mixture of blank and blank. The only time Foof ever had a bad trip was when blank started blank. To reproduce, hobos begin blank. After realizing that he could not put an end to the hobo population, cookie thing decided to start blank instead. Mister Bob's plans to build a rocket sled went awry when Cantalouper secretly attached blank to the fuselage. Mister Bob felt confused when he witnessed blank. SURPRISE IT'S A blank. blank Speed Stuff! Mister Bob's acting career came to an end when it was demanded that he start blank with blank. "We're going downtown to find you by blank." "Bobbadeedle is a red blank." Where did Bobbo go today? If Bobbo^2 is cat milk, and Bobbo^3 is chicken milk, what is Bobbo^4? All hobos must have the proper blank:blank ratio. Och's most recent incident involved him surviving blank. The most mystifying part of the Sises' dance is when they begin blank. Write Bobbo's new hit single! Scrick vandalized Yig's shelf while he was busy blank. The only thing more coveted than Bobbo Crotch is blank Crotch. Cantalouper always explodes when he finds blank inside of blank. A hobo was traumatized when it thought it saw a sise blank. It was really just blank. blank really gained Bobbo the voter support he needed. Bobbo was mortified by Ologist propaganda accusing him of blank. If anything will ever bring Bobo & Yig Land to an end, it will be blank and blank. Witnesses of the birth of Yiglet remarked that it greatly reminded them of blank. Psychic Chicken wrongly predicted that blank would be blank in the near future. Cantalouper survived years of blank on his journey to find Carl. Where did all of the marijuanas go? In the beginning, Bobo and Yig were blank until they crashed into a ground. What the hell were we doing when we came up with this crap? Bobbo thought he saw Yiglet and started blank, but it was really just a midget. Rub a dub dub, blank in a tub. When he encounters constipation, Bobo can always count on blank. blank. With a crotch. Cantalouper used blank to entice Mr. Bob into his trap. Just what the hell IS chiggling? Only two things make Cantalouper happy: Carl, and blank. Bobo's original design more closely resembled blank, but it was changed before final release. Bobbo accidentally angered a crowd of hobos when he sang about blank. Nobody would believe Scientific Habo when he claimed to have discovered blank. blank is really just a clever euphemism for constipation. It wasn't until afterwards that Foof realized that trying to caramelize blank was a dire mistake. It all started with Bobo and Yig blank in space. blank is a horrible thing to construct with only Bobo Blocks and Yig Bricks. Before he acquired his revolver, Cookie Thing's form of hobo extermination was blank. Brother Bobber almost created a scandal by barely managing to cover up blank. Cantalouper tricked Mr. Bob into buying a pair of arms, but they were really blank. Ahgr Bahgr's most recent act of terrorism involved a vigorous blank. Deep down inside, Cookie Thing's hatred of hobos stems from something involving blank. White Cards Bobo and Yig Land. Bobo and the Yig Land Pants. Bobbo. Bobbo's crotch. Bobbo's nub. Bobo. Yig. Chig. Carl. The Yig Face. Jimbo trying to climb a ladder. Mister Johnson riding a motorcycle. Eating nine and a half children in two minutes. Molesting Chig. Necrophiliac fruit-fucking. Pilot Habo, screwing dead cantaloupes. Chiggling. Sucking the juices out of hobos in an attempt to change their genetics. Pilot Habo dive bombing into a volcano. Ology. Five extra doses of marijuana. An explosion of hobo. Whatever the hell it is that hobos to do reproduce. Forgetting to exist. Childs. BOBBO PANTS. Hobo intuition. Chigonometrical drawings of yig rocks. Angering the almighty Cantalouper. Failed attempts at creating feces. Swallowing chigglers. Level 3 blunt trauma to the head. Chicken milk. The removal of one's face. Three-dimensional existence. Being possessed by John. Mister Bob. Cantalouper. Nuclear War Melons. Mister Bob, the French war vet. Becoming a circle. The gomstick. About 50 Foof Squares. Smelling like a Mercedes. A rag that smells an awful lot like chloroform. Nick making drawings in his own blood. Hubert Cumberdale. A violent, graphic, face-removing Yig kick to the cranium. Being chigged by nib chiggers. Removing the juices from a hobo's body in hopes of becoming one of them. Cantalouper's hallucinogenic outer shell. Taking drugs from a fruit to buy more heroine. The holy Chig. Eating children. Psychic Chicken. Vigorous rubbing. Crusty, blood soaked pants buried under 50 metres of floor sugar. Whatever Cantalouper did to Carl in that old mine. Trying to tie up Jimbo but realizing he has no appendages except his tongue. Cantalouper's Arm Emporium. Being possessed by John. Your favourite porn star but possessed by John. The collective sound of eight and a half children being eaten in two minutes. Cantalouper's syphilis. Biomedical fruit engineering. Trying to drown Och. Shunning Bobbo's red velvet pants. All of the marijuanas. Blowing on Ich's nose so hard he dies. Potato schematics. A constipated Bobo. Crapping out thousands of hobos. Melting in cheese. Cheese baths. Mr. Bob's arms. The incoherent screams of a hobo as its juices are sucked out by Thinger. Thinger. Crashing your radio-controlled plane into the side of a cliff. Crashing your radio-controlled cliff into the side of a plane. Constipation. Kucing! Visiting Psychic Chicken for spiritual guidance. Angering the mighty Kucing. Colon explode. Covering someone's naked body with pressurized cheese. Strapping yourself to Speed Stuff and achieving speeds so great your eyelids peel off. Speed Stuff, reaching 88mph and travelling through time. Shitting Yig Bricks. Hobola, roaring through the countryside. Getting crotch'd. Mr. Bob wearing Jimbo and Mr. Johnson for arms. Category:OoC (Outside of Canon)